Look who left
Disqus Home Notifications kcolled The Role-playing Scientists Following Adios Peacing Out She Might Come Back Look who left 29 Comments Alicia Ghast Alicia Ghast @aliciaghast 2 years ago Alicia did it. Finally, she did it. She was done, and it was sure to work. She tested it on an apple. Even if it didn’t go to the right place… Maybe she’d go to a cooler dimension. One where the people she loved were there and alive. :) She stepped under the machine. She wasn’t going to try to pack up, because she didn’t know what she’d take. She wasn’t going to say goodbye, because she didn’t know who to say goodbye too. So she was just going to… do the thing. She flicked the switch. There was a bright flash of light. She was gone. Nothing left behind but her things. Nothing else to say. ----------- so she's gone but she might come back when I decide to come back because I'm takin a break for a long time so you can comment but like, Alicia can't respond right now she's not there Recommend 5 Share Best Newest Oldest Back to Top Comments The Role-playing Scientists Sort by Oldest Avatar Nyx Silverfang • 2 years ago Nyx returned to the room she shared with Alicia, to check on her roommate. Hopefully she’s taken a break since I’ve last seen her, she going to wear herself out. She stopped in front of the door and knocked. “It’s me.” A beat. “You in there?” Still no response. Quietly, Nyx pushed open the door, a dozen scenarios playing out in her head as she braced for whatever mood the girl may be in... only to find her roommate was no where in sight. “Alicia?” She surveyed the room, trying to ignore her growing unease as she stepped inside. Maybe she had just needed a break and went to the kitchen... A closer examination of the room didn’t reveal any signs of a struggle (Unless someone had lured her out to the hallway first? Or held up a gun?). She shook her head to discard the thoughts. This is the Society, not Hela's place. The people here aren't like that. Then again, there's still the Hela of this dimension and a few others I wouldn't trust to leave Alicia alone with... So wrapped up with running over the possible scenarios in her mind's eye, Nyx almost didn't notice that faint warmth and nearly inaudible hum coming from the Machine as she walked past, stopping short when it finally registered. She would never leave that on. Realization dawned on her at once. "Oh no, Alicia, not again..." Nyx sighed and moved to take a small backpack from beneath her bed. Good thing I'm already packed, she probably didn't bring anything with her. 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Nyx Silverfang • 2 years ago • edited "Alicia? Nyx?" came a voice from down the hallway, a desperate undercurrent of worry beneath its forced calm. The sound of rapid footfall reached Nyx's ears. A few seconds later, Lewis appeared in the doorway. "Oh thank God," he breathed out in relief at the sight of her. •Share › − Avatar Nyx Silverfang Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago Nyx raised her head at the sounds in the hall. She got to her feet and held the pack by one strap over her shoulder, facing Lewis as she rose. "Dr. Weir...? What... are you doing here?" She asked, glancing briefly towards the Machine, "I was... just about to leave." 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Nyx Silverfang • 2 years ago • edited "Don't," he warned, eyes briefly going wide. "Whatever you do...don't use that device." He spared a glance at the Machine. "Everything alright, Weir?" came a man's voice from his waistcoat pocket. Lewis pulled a small device from it and flipped a switch. "Give us a moment," he returned, then flipped it back. "Has anyone used this?" he asked Nyx as he pointed with his free hand at the Machine. •Share › Avatar Nyx Silverfang Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago "I, uh, thought that Alicia had gone through," Nyx shifted her weight and tightened her grip on the strap, "I kinda need to follow, she's not very good on her own. I don't think she even grabbed anything before she left..." She trailed off, staring at the gadget, a brief flicker of fear in her eyes as she met Lewis' gaze again. "Who's that?" 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Nyx Silverfang • 2 years ago "Harry Jekyll. Scientist specializing in transdimensional teleportation or 'jaunting' as he calls it. "He's currently in another dimension," Weir added. "Hence the communication device. He contacted me when he noticed something unusual in one of his scans--an apparatus technically capable of transporting someone to another dimension...but currently configured in a way that would..." He broke off. "Are you certain Alicia used it?" he asked urgently, as if hoping against hope she hadn't. •Share › Avatar Nyx Silverfang Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago Though his response did little in putting her at ease, Nyx tried her best to hide her ruffled feathers. “She... left it running... Alicia never does that,” She explained, “If she had left the room, she would’ve shut it off...” “So... she’s either through it or kidnapped, and I didn’t think the latter as likely.” 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Nyx Silverfang • 2 years ago "I don't say this lightly, but...I pray it's kidnapped. The way this device is currently configured, it would...well, needless to say, it would...not be good." •Share › Avatar Nyx Silverfang Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago “What do you mean?” She fought to keep her voice level, swallowing hard, “What’s happened to her?” 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Nyx Silverfang • 2 years ago • edited "You...may want to sit down," suggested Lewis. A sympatheic--empathetic--look, eyebrows raised together in the middle, his lips curled in on themselves, a shimmer of moisture to his eyes. He swallowed audibly as he gathered his nerve and his words. •Share › Avatar Nyx Silverfang Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago Nyx blinked at the suggestion. Then, as she watched Lewis a beat longer, a faint understanding mingled with dread began to creep into her expression. "...Okay." Shifting the bag from her shoulder to her lap, she perched on the edge of the bed, never letting her eyes leave him. 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Nyx Silverfang • 2 years ago • edited "According to the scans--which have never before been wrong--that device is configured to begin the transdimensional teleportation...but not to finish it," he explained. He worked hard to concentrate on the scientific terms in an effort to mask the tremor in his voice. "A person's particles are turned to energy...but they're never turned back to matter." •Share › Avatar Nyx Silverfang Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago Her eyes widened and she sprang to her feet in an instant, the backpack falling aside to the ground. "You mean Alicia's stuck? In between?" 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Nyx Silverfang • 2 years ago "Oh, love..." he said sadly, a lump in his throat. "If she indeed used this machine, her energy...would have been scattered. And..." a meaningful look, "dissipated." He blinked back moisture. "I'm so sorry." •Share › Avatar Nyx Silverfang Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago • edited "Oh..." Everything about the look in his eyes, the way he carefully chose words that suggested, but never outright said what happened... She had seen it all before. "Then, Alicia..." The strength seemed to drain out of her, leaving her colorless and trembling. "A-Ah, a-alright..." With a sharp intake of breath, she ducked her head, seeming to draw into herself for a moment. "I-I... h-have t-to g-go." 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Nyx Silverfang • 2 years ago To grieve in private, Weir finished silently. He nodded his understanding, looking away and down at the floor. "Of course," he managed, trying his best to keep his tone as level as he could. So do I. •Share › Avatar Nyx Silverfang Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago Nyx swallowed hard, glancing up at him and opening her mouth to speak... but whatever words meant for Lewis died in her throat and she quickly disappeared down the hallway. 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Nyx Silverfang • 2 years ago • edited Lewis kept himself together long enough to converse with Harry and disable the machine at his instruction. He switched off the comm, made his way to his office, and shut and locked the door. Only then did he allow his breath to hitch, nearly-silent sobs to well up, and tears to streak his cheeks at the loss. Grieving, after all, was a matter done in private. •Share › Avatar Nyx Silverfang Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago Mounting the stairs two at a time, Nyx soon found herself standing on the rooftop of the Society, struggling to keep her breathing steady as she fought with her jacket. Need to get air, away from here. With it off, she was free to spread her shimmering-silver wings, the city skyline blurring before her eyes. Alicia always loved to see my wings, came a sharp, aching thought, hitting the center of her chest, Why didn’t I show her more? Why didn’t I just keep her happy? It took a moment to realize she had started running towards the roofs edge, and with a powerful downstroke of her wings, she was in the air. For what felt like decades, Nyx remained in the sky, nearly faltering at the clouds that seemed so similar in shape to her lost friend and the wind which almost, almost, sounded like her voice. It wasn’t until every inch of her was burning as much as the back of her throat did she finally stop and settle down in a tree. Curled in the crook where a branch met the trunk, she wrapped her wings around herself and tried once more to swallow back her tears. She was alone now. 1 •Share › Avatar Tairais Nyx Silverfang • 2 years ago Except she wasn't. You were, after all, only truly alone if there was no one near. Charricthran had felt many kinds of Whispers in his life. The sorts that spoke of hidden knowledge and magicks, their voices shimmered with the laughter of stars. Secret happinesses bubbled and lifted, like birds lifting nets. Secret rage burned the back of his neck as it hissed past. Quiet grief rarely Whispered, but he could feel it in the absence of so, so very much sound. Nothing Whispered from the poor girl below him, cradled by both heartache and branch alike. He knew her name only because the wind carried the echo of the worst sort of news. He followed her because when he heard it, he couldn't tell if the burn in his chest was from the London smog or from unfortunate understanding. He knew the shape of these Whispers. How could he not? He heard them around himself, around Richard and Lewis and Catt and Elias and Nicolette. He heard them around almost every single Lodger. Nyx had lost someone terribly dear to her heart. He fluttered down to land on a branch next to her, wearing his smaller form of feathers. He didn't speak, didn't do anything that might come across as odd. He merely made sure she wasn't alone. Grieving was done in private, but so were the most foolish of choices. He would keep all of those secrets. He couldn't keep her alone. see more 1 •Share › Avatar Nyx Silverfang Tairais • 2 years ago The girl gave a start, soft as the bird’s landing had been, and had nearly gotten to her to her feet by the time she had spotted the collection of dark feathers. “Oh,” Nyx thought aloud, settling back down, “It’s just one of you guys.” She wiped at her eyes with an audible swallow. “I don’t have any bread on me, sorry...” 1 •Share › Avatar Tairais Nyx Silverfang • 2 years ago Charricthran regarded her with beady eyes, sigil and smile tucked out of sight for the sake of calming appearances. He tilted his head as if in consideration and hopped a step closer, just next to her arm. The sound he made could best be described as a sort of churring- a caw muffled in his throat to resemble something closer to a coo than a shout. He hoped it was as comforting as he intended it to be. 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Tairais • 2 years ago • edited ((Char-birb ^-^)) 1 •Share › Avatar Nyx Silverfang Tairais • 2 years ago • edited Nyx blinked at the bird, a ghost of a smile flickering across her face for a moment. “Friendly little thing...” Slowly, so as not to frighten the feathered creature, she offered it her hand. 1 •Share › Avatar Tairais Nyx Silverfang • 2 years ago He gently pressed his head into her hand, making the soft sort-of-sound again. Had he an actual mouth, he would've smiled. As it was, his eyes gleamed with simple joy. That little bit of a smile was a start- if he could just coax a spark to heal, to hope in her stead, it would help. He could help. Usually, all he ever wanted to do was help. Usually, all he ever did was hurt. 1 •Share › Avatar Nyx Silverfang Tairais • 2 years ago She rubbed the top of its head with her thumb. "Y'know, I'm not really a bird..." Another fleeting smile as she sniffled, tears beginning to well up again. "J-Just the wings, and... some bones and t-things." 1 •Share › Avatar Tairais Nyx Silverfang • 2 years ago Charricthran halfway spread his own wings and fluffed the feathers as if to say 'close enough'. He cawed softly and let the girl interpret it as she wanted or needed to. He would help if he could, he needed to. All he needed was a direction to wander in. 1 •Share › Avatar Nyx Silverfang Tairais • 2 years ago Noticing the bird seemed rather keen on getting more attention (or perhaps, was even concerned for her?), Nyx moved her arm to allow it a clear path to her lap, taking a moment to gather herself. I'm in a tree, who knows how far from the Society. This isn't the place for that. Grief, sharp and searing, welled within her before being firmly pressed down once more. Not here, not now, not ever. 1 •Share › Avatar HenryRoseQuartz • 2 years ago ( The doctor strolls through the halls, whistling a jaunty tune, pastry in hand. Despite all that had happened, the new year started out promisingly. Maybe there would be less tragedy in the months to come. His pace slows, tune sticking to his throat when he approaches the door. Then again, maybe not. It wasn't the sound of distress that alarmed him. Not wracking sobs or bloodstained shudders. Not the staleness of a catatonia, food gone uneaten, not the sound of shattered glass. Not a plastic smile or a hopeless resignation. It was the quiet hum of an engine. It was the distinct lack of anything coming from the other side of the door. An eerie silence, like the chill of a hospital morgue. Alicia had lost a part of herself that night. He'd been worried about what might happen. He raises a hand to knock on her door, the hesitation coming not from the angel, but from his gut. "No use" He lowers the hand, fingers resting limply at his side. ) •Share › Powered by Disqus Subscribe Add Disqus to your siteDisqus' Privacy Policy